


I Been Thinkin' 'Bout You

by HimeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluffy sort of ending, Married Couple, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Post-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Genji can't stop thinking about you long enough to keep his persistent hand away from his cock. He decides to give you a call to help alleviate some of his frustration..





	I Been Thinkin' 'Bout You

The buzzing of your cellphone had gotten so loud and annoying to the point where you nearly threw your phone against the wall. It was five in the morning, and your phone would not stop vibrating. After the sixth wave of buzzing notifications, you grab your phone and unlock it with a sour expression on your sleepy face. 

 

You rub the sleep out of your eyes before opening the text messages. You had about twelve texts and two missed calls from your husband, Genji. He had been called back into Overwatch recently, which meant he spent most of his time at the base or on a mission somewhere overseas. 

 

Needless to say, you weren't too fond of him being gone for weeks or even months on end, but it was for a good cause. Besides, you were allowed to visit him on base, but you rarely did that because the trip to Watchpoint Gibraltar was too damn long to do every single weekend. Instead, you were fine with video chatting and whatnot until he was able to come home. 

 

Tonight was no different, except for the fact that you had fallen asleep before you could talk to Genji or even say good night. The text messages that had woken you up were _filthy_ to say the least. 

 

Genji must've spent half the day thinking about you because most of the texts stated how many times he had touched himself that day to the thought of you. The other texts were pictures of him without his mask and without that special plate that kept his cock so snugly compressed within his armor. 

 

A caption under one of the pictures read, _"I'm thinking about fucking your throat until tears are streaming down that pretty face of yours, Koibito"_. 

Honestly, you were a bit embarrassed that you had missed these messages in order to sleep. Had you known this would happen tonight, you would've drank some coffee or something. 

 

The last message had been sent around 3:28, and it was 4:02 now. Surely he would still be awake, considering how frantic and eager his messages were. You throw the covers off of your body, suddenly becoming too warm for them, and dial Genji's number. After a few beeps, he answers the phone with short, shaky breaths. 

 

"I was starting to think you had abandoned me in my time of need, _Hime_." His breathing hitches for a moment, followed by a soft groan. 

"Sorry it took me so long to get back to you, babe.. I had fallen asleep before I could send a text or anything." Listening to him in this state was satisfying in itself, but you needed something more... 

 

"No need to apologize, my love. You are here now, and that is what matters," he pauses for a moment, 

"and now that you are here, I can't stop thinking about how nice it would be to have that greedy little cunt of yours wrapped tightly around my cock." Another groan, but louder this time. You could tell by his volume that Genji was attempting to keep himself quiet. 

Needless to say, it wasn't working very much. 

 

"Is that so? Well, I'm definitely awake now.. And I can't stop thinking about riding you until I can't feel my legs anymore." You shut your eyes and open your legs, spreading them out far enough as to accommodate the body of a certain cyborg ninja. 

" _Kuso_.. You always look so beautiful when you're riding my cock. S-skin glistening with sweat, hair tousled and flowing out behind you l-like the wings of an angel, and those lovely breasts of yours.. The way they bounce each t-time you come back down on m-me is hypnotizing." Genji's speech was slurred and choppy, which was common whenever he was riled up. His accent begins to butcher certain English words; failing to annunciate properly. 

 

"And yet every time I do ride you, I can never keep up with your pace, Genji." You say with a small giggle, fingers now rubbing persistently against your hard clit. If he was going to get off to these dirty thoughts, you certainly had no qualms against doing so as well.

The cyborg chuckles at your indirect compliment, which was promptly cut short by another loud, choked out moan. You could tell by his noises and breathing that he was close. 

 

Hell, he had been at this even before you called him. How many times he had touched himself today was beyond you. The fact that he _had_ done it more than once to the mere thought of you was utterly satisfying. 

 

"Are you getting close, _Sakura_?" With your panties now pulled down to hang loosely around your left ankle, both of your hands were now occupied as well. 

One hand in between your legs whilst the other cupped and squeezed your breasts meticulously as if it were Genji's doing. 

"Y-yes.. Close, I'm c-close." You answer breathlessly, mouth opening and closing to salivate your dry mouth, tongue darting out to wet your plump lips. 

God you wished he was here. 

 

"Is that so? Well then," Genji's grip on his cock became almost painful as his pace increased, shamelessly moaning and growling just to pursue that delicious orgasm. He was getting close now. 

"when I tell you to, I want you to cum for me, and I want you to do it loudly. Make the neighbors believe I am there, _Hime_. Make them believe I am there, balls deep in that pretty pussy of yours." 

 

"I-I.. F-fuck, I'm gonna cum, .. P-please.." You bite your lip harshly, attempting to suppress the urgent need to cum until Genji's say so. 

"Then cum, my precious little whore. Let me hear you _scream_." Holy fuck. If your neighbors were enjoying a peaceful slumber before this, they sure as hell aren't now. 

 

Your legs shake, even your whole body trembles as you cry and scream your husband's name until your throat is raw, fingers frantically rubbing yourself until you were thoroughly overstimulated. 

"Sounds like you enjoyed yourself, _Koibito_." He says in a playful tone, sounding much more relaxed than when he had first answered the phone. 

"I'm not the only one, y'know." You say after taking a moment to collect yourself, and to calm your breathing. 

 

" _Hai_ , you are not alone in that respect, darling. Anyway, I apologize if I interrupted a good night's sleep for you... I should have realized that you may be asleep when you did not answer my call." 

"Don't worry about it, love. As long as I'm waking up to you, I don't mind. Speaking of which, when will I be able to wake up next to you again?" You tease, rolling over to his side of the bed that had been vacant for about three weeks now, yet it still held the fresh citrus scent of his shampoo. 

Cyborg or not, a man still needed to wash his hair.

 

"Would you believe me if I said tomorrow morning?" 

"You're bullshitting me." Genji chuckles. 

"I assure you I am not 'bullshitting you', my cherry blossom." You huff dramatically, fighting back against the want to spill a few tears of joy. 

"If you're not here in time for breakfast, I'll kick your ass." He laughs once again, cooing your name sweetly in a soft tone.

 

"I will be there for breakfast, _and_ for that morning sex you seem to enjoy so much, [Your Name]." If words had a taste, the flavor of your husband's would be sweet honey.

**Author's Note:**

> More sin because I'm a filthy sinner that deserves euthanasia xD Anyway, enjoy~
> 
> My Tumblr: baihu-hoe


End file.
